


Christmas Bound

by ouijavvhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouijavvhore/pseuds/ouijavvhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas night at the Winchester household gets a little kinky </p>
<p>Sam Dom ;3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bound

Dean snuggled into sams warm arms, they sat on a love seat in their living room, a plush fleece throw covering them.

Sam wrapped his arms around dean, planting a small kiss on the top of his head. Moments like this, so beautiful and peaceful are a rare thing for the pair so they planned on enjoying it. It was christmas night, the days festivities had worn them out. 

The house was lit and decorated, The Grinch playing on the tv while snow fell outside, turning it into a white wonderland. 

Sam brought his mug to his lips, the sweet chocalate smell wafted up, filling his nose. He grinned. Sam eyed the large green christmas tree over flowing with ornaments and lights.

Sams hand wrapped around deans waist pulling his bum flush against his front. Sam leaned down nuzzling deans neck, planting small love bites around his neck. A whimper fell from deans lips.

Forgotten was the movie and the hot chocalate as Sam turned deans head, smashing his lips to deans. Dean twined his fingers through sams long mane, tugging slightly, causing Sam to nibble Deans bottom lip.

Sam thrust his tounge into deans mouth, their tounges twining. Sam tugs at Deans sweatpants, pulling them off his legs and flinging them across the room. Dean chuckle as he tugs his sweater over his head. 

Sam takes in Deans bare body, only clothed in a pair of snowflake covered boxer briefs. "Festive." Sam mumbles caressing deans cock through the thin material. Dean let out a groan as he reached forward tugging at sams green thermal "Off."Sam complies pulling the shirt over his head, ruffling his long locks. Dean grabbed the shirt, flinging it behind him, leaving Sam in only candy came stripped boxers. 

Sam pounced on dean, causing them to tumble to the ground. They roll on the ground laughing between wet kisses. They could feel the warmth from the fireplace surrounding them. Suddenly Sam got an idea as he watched the lights twinkle on the tree. He smirked, pulling away from dean as he started towards the tree.

He grabbed a strand of colorful lights from the branches "Come here." Sam said, an eyebrow raised. Dean immediately noted the shift in Sam, he was in Dom mode. excitement bubbled in the pit of Deans stomach. 

Dean started slowly towards Sam. "No. Crawl." Sam demanded. Dean dropped to his knees, crawling towards sam. Sam licked his lips as he watched his brother crawl towards him, his butt in the air. 

When dean finally reaches Sam, Sam gripped dean by his hair "suck!" He demands. Dean frantically reaches into the hole of sams boxers, gripping his hard cock. Sam threw his head back as he felt deans soft lips wrap around his hard cock. "Fuck!" Sam moaned. Dean looked up at Sam, his green eyes full of lust.

Dean swirled his tounge around sams tip, stroking his cock firmly. Sam pulls Dean away from his cock "On the ground." Sam demands. "yes sir" dean plops down on his folded legs. Sam bends down wrapping the string of lights around dean.

Dean moaned as the warm lights made contact with his bare skin. Sam skillfully bound Deans arms behind his back, wrapping the extra around his body as if he wre a christmas tree. Sam finished by peeling deans briefs down his legs "open up." Dean opened his mouth wide and Sam shoved improvised gag into his mouth. 

"Good boy." Sam cooed. Sam grabbed the lights wrapped around deans body, leading him back to the couch. He bent Dean over the seat, his gagged face buried in the cushions. 

Dean was panting, he loved being bound and manhandled by his little brother. "Have you been naughty or nice dean?" Sam asked playfully. Deans reply was muffled "Naughty." Sam smirked. 

He slowly caressed Deans bum. Sam waited untill dean relaxed, moaning as he enjoyed his touch before landing a hard smack on his left cheek. "Fuck." Dean groans, his cock twitching as it rubbed against the rough fabric of the couch. "Naughty boys get spankings." Sam declared as he landed smack after smack on deans ass, watching as it became tinted pink. 

Deans cock was throbbing, leaking precum onto the couch. Dean nearly lost it as Sam reaches between his legs, grabbing his cock and milking it hard. Dean fought against his reatraints as he felt his climax nearing. 

Knowing his screams were muffled by his gag, he screamed and moaned untill his throat was sore. His cum landing on the couch, same dripping down onto sams hand. 

"Did you ask if you could cum?" Sam asked, his voice light and airy. Dean knew he wasn't really upset with him. He was just in character. "Now you naughty boy, I'm gonna fuck you , hard and if you cum I'll leave you tied up all night. Do you understand?" 

Dean nodded weakly. Sam spit on his fingers, smearing it on Deans tight hole. Sam spread deans legs further, giving deans ass a quick slap before slamming into him. Dean gasped as he felt himself being filled by Sam, He felt completely helpless, bound and gagged, bent over a couch, and he loved it. 

Sam fucked him hard and fast, sweat dripping down into deans back. Sam reached forward wrapping his hand around deans neck. He presses his lips to deans ear, kissing and biting. Suddenly Sam stilled inside dean, holding dean firmly an he filled his ass with cum. 

Dean pushed back against Sam, loving how sams cum felt inside of him. Sam pulls out with a wet pop, watching as his cum oozed from Deans hole, a smile gracing his lips 

"Merry Christmas De." 

 

First fic I've uploaded, let me know what you think

Parsley


End file.
